Unicorn Tamer
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Andromeda decides she wants to become a tamer, a unicorn tamer! She gets to meet several during on of her classes at Hogwarts and creates a rare bond with one. WRITTEN FOR THE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE! Please R&R! Please enjoy!
**Disclaimer: I do not own these spells, places, or characters! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: QL Round #2! Enjoy! Please R &R! :D**

 **Word Count: 1,542**

* * *

FALMOUTH FALCONS: CHASER 2

Prompt-

Care of Magical Creatures

Write about someone trying to master (an aspect or the entirety of) the subject.

Optional Prompts-

(dialogue) "This was the most fun I've ever had."

(word) procrastinate

(picture) coffee/ hot chocolate cup and book

* * *

Bellatrix groaned and slumped onto the table at the Three Broomsticks. Her dark hair fanned around her face as she lifted her head and let it drop onto the table. I sighed, exasperated, and took a sip from my hot chocolate. The warm taste filled my mouth and I looked at Narcissa, my eyebrows raised.

My youngest sister was busy doodling in her notebook, humming. Being the silly, lovesick puppy she was, she got distracted quite easily. She was barely paying attention to Bellatrix, who was stressed over her O.W.L.s, as she banged her head on the table.

"Bella, what is it this time?" I asked, a mix of amusement and annoyance clear in my voice.

"Ugh, why does Professor Kettleburn make us learn this? And why did I wait until the last day to do this?" she moaned, lifting her head. Her dark eyes met mine and she pouted. "And we have O.W.L.s, soon, Meda. I can't handle this stress!"

"Then why did you procrastinate on your homework?" I asked with a light tease in my voice.

"You'll pass the O.W.L.s," Narcissa said simply. She giggled and looked over her shoulder to the table where the Slytherin boys were sitting. "Oh, 'Cius is there!"

"Shut up, Cissy. I already have enough trouble with this assignment," Bellatrix snapped before she put – or rather let it fall

– her head back onto the table. There was a dull thump, and she abruptly looked up, rubbing her forehead with a scowl. "Ow, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book. The Care of Magical Creatures professor had asked for a roll of parchment on unicorns, and I planned on giving it to him.

Bellatrix suddenly grabbed my cup and took a sip with a grin. "Stop it, Meda. You look so serious when you drink like that."

"Bella! Give that back, I paid for that!" I squealed. I made a grab for my cup, but she held it out of my reach teasingly as she played with my hair.

"Aw, you're so cute, Meda," she taunted. She turned and took another sip, smiling as she put the cup on the other side of the table and hugged me.

I was sprawled across her lap as she crushed me into a hug, I turned in her arms and squeezed her back and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, look, it's Rodolphus."

"What?" she instantly looked up. "Where?"

I pointed to where her boyfriend was talking to Lucius, and she immediately pushed me off. I leaned back into my chair as she practically ran over and jumped into Rodolphus' arms.

The two embraced each other and kissed in the middle of the pub. Several Hogwarts students sighed and laughed as Bellatrix lashed out at Lucius who was trying to get into the embrace.

I shook my head at Narcissa, who giggled and looked towards Lucius dreamily. A grin spread across my face before I turned to my book—ignoring the now empty cup of hot chocolate—and started reading. After all, unicorns were much more interesting than Bellatrix and Rodolphus snogging.

~o~

I walked down the rocky slope to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Care of Magical Creatures was to take place. I jumped down the last few ledges and walked over to where Professor Kettleburn was.

The one-armed professor smiled warmly at me. "Good morning, Andromeda. Double classes with Hufflepuff today, huh?"

"Yes, sir," I smiled back Blushing, and looked towards the fenced area, trying to find the snowy white unicorn. "Do you have unicorns in there?"

"Yes, they're further back, couldn't get any to come out. I bet they're shy, but they are there," he answered.

"It says they like a woman's touch over a man's; is that why you can't get them out?" I looked back to our professor, my eyebrow raised in question.

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good point, Andromeda. Would you like to help see if it is true?"

"Of course," I replied. Carefully disguising the nervousness and excitement in my voice, I continued, "It would be a once-in-a-lifetime experience to be this close to unicorns."

He turned to the class of gold and green who were milling around, chattering and anxious for the lesson to start. "Attention, please."

At once the class silenced themselves, many pairs of eyes moving to the well-loved professor. "I have decided to push back your homework due date until next week, but if you're finished, you may turn it in after class."

There were several sighs of relief from the Slytherins and a group of Hufflepuffs at this, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I looked up to our professor, then back to the class.

"As for today, Andromeda has asked to help."

I swallowed and waved, smiling from next to him. Several Slytherins waved back, and Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff, flashed a smile.

"So, Andromeda, are you ready?" Professor Kettleburn asked, looking over to me.

"I think so," I answered, moving to the gate.

He opened the gate, and I walked into the fenced part of the forest. I looked around for the white of a unicorn's coat and walked further towards the thick foliage.

Taking a deep breath of the forest air, I walked into the wooded area. I walked in a straight line, climbing over fallen trees and looking around. The trees were starting to clear out as I decided to turn back around, the forest seemed to go on forever.

A flash of white fur caught my eye, and I turned to see a large and pure white unicorn standing not five feet away. I froze so I wouldn't scare it, blinking nervously as it started to move towards me.

It's golden hooves sparkled as it walked cautiously closer. I tentatively reached out and gently touched its muzzle; my hand moved down to its neck and brushed its mane.

"Hello there," I whispered, stroking the unicorn's long mane as I looked about. "You are a gorgeous creature, you know that?"

The unicorn nickered in response, and my smile grew even larger.

"Come on, this way."

I gently pulled the unicorn's tangled mane and began to lead it back to the class. Before I could react, the unicorn bowed down and nickered again.

"You'll let me ride you?" I asked, surprised. It normally took a while for even the most talented to earn a unicorn's trust and it to willingly let someone ride on its back.

The unicorn blinked back at me and made a whistling sound. I swung my leg over the unicorn's side, looking down as it rose with me sitting on its back.

"Steady," I said. The unicorn tossed its head, making its silvery mane fly. I squeezed its sides and held onto its neck as it began to move. Ducking to avoid branches, I spurred it faster and let out a light laugh of excitement.

The muscles undulated underneath my legs as the unicorn broke into a gallop through the dense leaves and erupted into the fenced clearing.

There was a loud rustle behind me, and I turned to see five other unicorns follow us out. I slid from mine's back and looked to the class who were staring—mouths agape—in shock at me and the unicorns.

"Andromeda, good job with the unicorns! You got them all!" Professor Kettleburn nodded approvingly as he opened the gate for me.

I walked to the gate and joined my fellow classmates. Picking up my quill and books, I looked to our professor with a faint smile playing on my lips.

After class several students congratulated me, I smiled politely but moved to Professor Kettleburn. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Andromeda?" He looked at me with his crystalline blue eyes. "You did wonderfully today, by the way."

"Thank you," I smiled sheepishly. "I really like unicorns, and I've been thinking of being a tamer when I grow up.

His smile grew even larger. "An O.W. or a N.E.W.T. can help when applying for the job. I believe studying hard on the subject of unicorns would be the best."

"Thank you." I looked up with a small smile. "And this class was the most fun I've ever had."

"That's good to know. Now, I believe that's your sister waiting for you?"

I turned to see Bellatrix waving to me and waved back. "Thank you again for the advice!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran up the hill to my sister.

~o~

The Slytherin Common Room was still and quiet as I walked in with Bellatrix following. I collapsed onto one of the couches and dropped my bags onto the floor next to me. Pulling a book out of my bags, I set to reading.

"A tamer?" Bellatrix asked skeptically from her own couch across from mine. "Mother and father won't approve. Your husband probably won't either."

I sighed and put my book down as I met her eyes. "I'll be long gone, Bella," I answered simply.

"What?" She sat up, her eyes clouding over. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll be on my own path, far, far away."

~o~

-Finis


End file.
